


Make You Feel Good

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M, Sensuality, That's it, Top!Stiles, basically just schmoop with sex, bottom!Derek, sterek, there's so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Does that feel good? Stiles?“<br/>Derek’s voice is so low, barely a whisper and yet raise the words goose bumps all over Stiles’ skin. His heart is beating fast, like it’s trying to run away from him, but he feels probably more peaceful than he has in weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> My [mate](http://bxdcubes.tumblr.com/) asked for slow and sensual Sterek a while back, this is the result. Bottom!Derek is just a bonus ;)  
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*  
> Enjoy :)

„Does that feel good? Stiles?“

Derek’s voice is so low, barely a whisper and yet raise the words goose bumps all over Stiles’ skin. His heart is beating fast, like it’s trying to run away from him, but he feels probably more peaceful than he has in weeks.

Derek’s hands trace invisible lines all over his body, touches feather light leaving trails of fire behind and Stiles can’t help the sounds escaping his lips.

He doesn’t let Derek do this very often, being impatient and all, but whenever he does – god, it’s so worth it!

When he lets him, Derek is so careful with him that Stiles’ heart clenches in his chest with every barely- there kiss, every caress and every sound. It feels so sincere, raw and the fact that Derek makes himself so vulnerable, willingly, just for Stiles – it takes his breath away and every nerve in his body vibrates with love for the man above him.

When he lets him, Derek doesn’t waste time with himself, it’s all about Stiles.

“That’s bullshit!” Stiles objected once. “Dude, this is about both of us. Don’t you think I wanna make you feel good, too?”

Derek had just smiled, that special little smile that makes Stiles heart stutter, and shook his head. “You always do, Stiles.” And that has been it.

Secretly, Stiles is glad about it. Just a little bit. Because as much as he loves doing dirty things to Derek – and he _does_ , believe me – nothing, seriously nothing feels better than Derek sinking down on his aching cock; slow, measured and torturous and everything Stiles needs.

Because Derek always knows what Stiles needs.

“Let me take care of you, okay?” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips as he raises himself up and down slowly, rolling his hips in little circles, hands intertwined with Stiles’.

Stiles gasps an “okay” and rocks upwards, wanting more, needing more, just to be held down by Derek’s strong thighs.

“My pace. Tonight, you’re mine. Remember that, Stiles?”

He wants to whine and beg if necessary, but Stiles knows, it will be so fucking good if he lets Derek. It always feels so good, vivid and like he’s losing his mind.

Maybe he is.

Because this? Way too good to be true! He’s just lucky there will be marks all over his body in the morning, proving exactly how real this moment is.

And if that’s still not enough, Derek’s smile, his arms around Stiles and his whispered “I love you, Stiles.” should be.


End file.
